dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’
Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" (ドラゴンボールＺ　復活の「Ｆ」, Doragon Bōru Zetto Fukkatsu no "F"; lit. "Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F") is the fifteenth Dragon Ball Z movie. The movie will premiere nationwide in Japan 18 April 2015 in both 2D and 3D formats. Unlike with the previous film, Battle of Gods, no supplementary or alternative English title is provided. Overview A fated clash!! A battle surpassing gods begins — !!!! After peace returned to Earth following the battle with God of Destruction Beerus, the surviving remnants of Frieza’s forces, Sorbet and Tagoma, approached, seeking the Dragon Balls. Their objective: to revive Frieza in order to bring his forces back to power. That worst wish in history is granted at last, and the resurrected Frieza plots his vengeance against Goku and the other Saiyans... And so, Frieza’s new army advances on Earth, and Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin clash with a thousand soldiers. Goku and Vegeta challenge Frieza to a fated duel, but Frieza had attained an overwhelming power-up! “Allow me to show you… my further evolution!” Now, for warriors beyond their limits, the curtain was about to open on a battle like none before or since –. Timeline placement The film takes place at some point after Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, possibly three years after the events of the film, as Beerus is shown to appear in Revival of "F" ''(and he was put to a 3-year-gap sleep in the previous movie). This film is stated to be set several years before the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, in Age 784. Development and production history The original series author, Akira Toriyama, is once again credited with the original concept, script, and drawing character designs for the film. In the September 2014 issue of the ''Weekly Shōnen Jump, Toriyama says that, although he did not plan on it, he is not only putting a lot of effort in drawing the art, but also "fussing over the smallest dialogue lines." He promises more action scenes, and teases that the story will be "utterly funny." To emphasize the effort he has put into this new film, Toriyama says that even his first manga editor praised him on the work he has done, even though this editor rarely ever does that.Weekly Shōnen Jump #9, January 27th, 2014 The film tells a story brand new to the series, set after the events of the previous movie, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, with the series author writing it as a continuation of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga serialization. In a previous interview featured in the March 2014 issue of Saikyō Jump, Akira Toriyama said that, in the event that there is talk of another animated film after Battle of Gods, he would like Vegeta to play the main role; however, he added that this is nothing more than intentions, and he had not yet made such a decision.Interview with Akira Toriyama - Saikyō Jump #3, 2014 Additional news surfaced featuring a trailer portraying Frieza fighting Goku as well as a legion of Frieza's army being set loose. Video: "Dragon Ball Z — Resurrection of F" 1st teaser Two new characters who will appear in the movie are Sorbet and Tagoma. Both follow the fine nuances of the name puns in the last film as Sorbet gets his name directly from the frozen dessert “sorbet”, while Tagoma's name is derived from the Japanese word tamago (卵), meaning “egg”. As with all of Frieza's minions, elites, mercenaries, and soldiers, as described by Akira Toriyama in the Super Exciting Guide volumes, the names are "unified as food items that one puts inside refrigerator." Akira Toriyama got the idea for the movie after listening to the song "F" by Maximum the Hormone, and as a way of paying tribute and saying thank you for the idea, he put the "F" in the movie's title as a reference. At Jump Festa 2015, several details were revealed for the movie's plot: Krillin has become a police officer, Frieza trains for the first time in his life, and Goku does not become a Super Saiyan over the course of the entire movie. Additionally, dialogue has not yet been recorded. Cast Gallery References External links *Offical site *Teaser *Trailer ca:Bola de Drac Z: La Resurrecció de "F"es:Dragon Ball Z (Película 2015) Category:Films Category:Dragon Ball Z films